Spider-Man:After The End
by NiceGuy3012
Summary: Being Spider-Man is tough. But it sure is easier when you have a team of Avengers with you. Watch as Spider-Man protects New York after Endgame, with a different Avenger each chapter. The only Avenger that stays the same is Wanda. Watch as Peter crushes over Wanda, they fall in love and their story evolves as they protect New York alongside the Avengers.
1. Taskmaster

**So, I know I never finished "The Future is Now" but I lost inspiration for the story. After the end of the infinity saga of the MCU I felt inspired to do something to do with the Avengers so I have a story, mostly centered around Spider-Man but having a lot to do with the Avengers and one of them popping each episode, so without further ado, here you go.**

Spider-Man swung low through the city of New York whooping and cheering as he did some flips in the air. The people below pulling out their phones to record and take pictures of the friendly neighborhood arachnid.

He stopped on a building to pull out his vibrating phone. It was his contact inside the force, a lieutenant rising fast through the ranks named Yuri Watanabe, informing him through a text about a bank robbery going on nearby his position.

"Don't have anything better to do with my day." Said Spider-Man as he smiled and jumped off the building, building momentum to finally shoot a web and take a swing through the streets of New York once again.

Once he neared the position of the bank he could hear the alarms going off in the distance. Once he got there, he let go of the web to land on the roof of the bank, entering through a vent to avoid detection from whoever was robbing the bank.

He got to the end of the vent, peeking to see a man with a skeleton mask, wearing a white-out attire finished off with a green cape. In his hands, he held a sword which seemed to be covered by some sort of energy. The man had no hostages surprisingly.

"Enough waiting." Spider-Man muttered to himself as he dropped down from the vent.

"Hey, Skelzor! You better drop that sword or you're going to get seriously hurt which I don't want right now." Spider-Man said.

The man turned around revealing his mask which was surprisingly scary up close.

"I've been expecting you Spider-Man. I have studied you for these past few months and I needed to test your skill up close. You can call me Taskmaster."

"If you want to test my skill, then you've come to the right place!" Shouted Spider-Man as he charged at Taskmaster.

He went for a punch which Taskmaster easily dodged. Taskmaster whirled around and hit Spider-Man with a flurry of punches that not even his spider-sense could help him dodge. When he could move without cracking a rib, Spider-Man went for a kick followed by a punch and then tried to web him up. Well, that was the plan, but Taskmaster ducked under the kick and when Spider-Man turned around for the punch he pushed him back. When Spidey tried to web him he deflected the webs with his sword at an unnaturally quick pace.

Taskmaster decided to end this by charging at Spider-Man, sliding under him and slicing his leg with the energy sword. Spider-Man winced in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Not so amazing if you ask me." Taskmaster said before turning around and heading for the vent that Spidey had used before.

"We'll meet again, Spider-Man."

As Taskmaster left, Spidey tried to get up, failing as the long gash in his leg continued to bleed. He webbed it up, but he still had to find a way to get up.

The police burst through the door, with Lieutenant Watanabe leading the charge.

Get some EMTs in here she ordered to her men as they were left alone.

"What the hell happened?" Yuri asked to the hurt Spidey.

"Some creep named Taskmaster. He said he wanted to test my skill. He had no hostages and took no money. He then said we would meet again." Spider-Man summed up.

"It's alright. Just let the medics help you and your leg and then we'll let you go." Yuri said calmly and somehow warmly. Almost like a caring tone in her voice.

Spidey pushed those thoughts away and got on the gurney that the paramedics brought.

After the medics helped him, he got up and decided to swing to his apartment his leg still hurting if he applied any pressure, so he decided to hold off on the wall running.

After he got home, he took off his suit, showered, and he lay in bed for a few minutes. While he was dozing off, he was woken by his phone getting a notification. He checked it to see it was from Wanda, the Scarlet Witch from the Avengers whom he worked alongside during the final stand against Thanos.

They kept in touch after it all ended and he had to admit, he was developing a sort of crush on her. She was pretty and she was a good person. Not to mention she was a great hero.

_Saw the news on TV. How are you doing?_ She was worried. Of course she was. She always wanted his status and would worry if he didn't call her daily.

_Got hit, not bad though._ _The guy was good, like he knew what I was going to do before I did it. He did mention he had studied me, but I don't know why._ Peter replied.

_I know you'll get him next time._ _I'm visiting next week. I'll tell you when I get there so we can hang out._ Wanda wrote surprising Peter.

_Alright, I'll text you tomorrow._

With that he turned off his phone.

It had been a few days of patrolling, solving a few crimes but nothing on this Taskmaster guy. Where was he? What was the point of testing Peter?

Peter had a plan and next time he hoped to beat Taskmaster and get the answer to all of his questions.

His phone vibrated and he stopped, sticking to a wall to check it out. It was Yuri. Apparently someone reported another bank robbery and the cops were waiting to move in. Apparently all the people inside were released and there were no demands from anyone inside yet. Peter knew it had to be Taskmaster. So he decided to set his plan in motion by going to the Avengers tower. Most specifically, one of the sublevels of the tower. When he got there he looked at what he was looking for. The time machine that Captain America used to take back the stones to their respective timelines.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y set up the machine for 1945 and bring me back in 10 seconds." Peter ordered.

"Yes Peter." F.R.I.D.A.Y responded as Peter was sent back in time.

Peter had asked around and gotten the direction of Peggy Carter, founder of S.H.I.E.L.D and wife of Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America whom he hoped to find.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. A woman with short, brown hair opened the door.

"Are you Peggy Carter?" Peter asked, gulping as he finished the question.

"Who's asking?" She asked.

"My name is Peter Parker and I'm an associate of Mr. Rogers." Peter said hoping to convince her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, looking at him skeptically.

"Honey, who is it?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind the door as it swung completely open and Steve Rogers looked in shock at Peter.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Steve asked

"Steve, uh, Mr. Rogers, I need your help."

Peter showed up at the bank to face Taskmaster and hopefully take him down.

"I've been waiting for you." Said Taskmaster as Peter entered the bank.

"You will give me the answers I want and you will turn yourself in or I will force you."

"I can give you answers but I cannot do the second task." Taskmaster responded.

"Why are testing me?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm a mercenary, and I have a client interested in recruiting you as part of the team. It pays eight figures." Taskmaster answered coolly.

"What kind of work is it?" Peter asked, not believing himself as he considered this, but he needed the money and eight figures is a lot of money.

"Spying, stealing, maybe torturing." Taskmaster answered and all of Peter's hopes vanished as he felt disgusted at the business of this mystery client.

"If you really have studied me then you know I won't take it." Peter said, giving the answer that Taskmaster already knew.

"Guess I will have to force you." Taskmaster said as he rushed at Spider-Man.

Spidey dodged out of the way, narrowly avoiding Taskmaster's kicks. Taskmaster tried to hit Spider-Man but he was slower for a reason, given the fact that he could actually dodge them. He ran towards a wall, running up it before jumping off, webbing Taskmaster's sword away and throwing it at him.

Taskmaster caught the sword and when Spidey landed he struck Spider-Man in the face with a punch, kicked him in the abdomen, and sliced his am with the energy sword.

"Do you surrender or do I have to keep going?" Taskmaster asked calmly.

"I won't surrender." Spidey said as he slowly got up, clutching his jaw and abdomen from the previous hits and proceeding to web his wound so he wouldn't keep bleeding.

"I know all your moves." Taskmaster said.

"But you don't know his." Spider-Man replied, confusing Taskmaster.

Suddenly a shield hit Taskmaster in the back of the head and he turned around to see a man take it back from the shadows. He steps out to reveal…Captain America.

"I thought he was dead!" Exclaimed Taskmaster.

"Well I'm standing right here so clearly I'm not." Steve replied.

He then proceeded to rush Taskmaster throwing his shield at him and it bouncing off Taskmaster's mask dizzying him for a moment as it flies back to Cap's hand and he throws a punch, and a kick, then spinning around him and striking him in the back of the knee with the shield as Taskmaster goes down in pain.

"Do the honors kid." Says Steve as Peter rushes and throws a spinning kick to the side of Taskmaster's head knocking him out cold. And just for good measure he webs him to the ground and takes away his energy sword in case he wakes up.

"All clear Yuri." Spider-Man says as the police bust through the door checking for hostiles and proceeding to arrest Taskmaster.

Later, in Avenger Tower, Steve and Peter shake hands as they say goodbye.

"Thanks for the help Cap." Peter says

"You're welcome kid. Anytime." Steve responds.

"Well, have a good life Cap." Peter says as F.R.I.D.A.Y sends him back to 1945.

_Author's Notes:_

_This is an AU that takes place before Far From Home so Peter hasn't developed any feelings for MJ and also explains stuff like how Peter knew about the time machine, how to use it and the fact that Avenger Tower is still standing instead of being the compound. I hope you enjoyed this and give an honest review to know what you like or dislike. Also, any writing tips are appreciated if you have any._


	2. Wanda

**I just want to thank you all for following the story. It's nice to know there's people that like this and it inspires me to continue whether it's a lot or not. Here you have chapter 2.**

Peter waited anxiously at Avengers Tower. Wanda had just come in and said she was on her way to the tower. He had waited for the past few days after the whole Taskmaster incident. Not surprisingly, the guy escaped from prison before they even took off his mask. He hadn't tried to rob a bank or kill Peter which was good, but it was never good when a villain just dropped off the radar considering the fact that they were probably plotting their next attack.

All of Peter's thoughts were cut off as the elevator dinged and Wanda walked through the doors. She ran at Peter and hugged him so fast they fell to the ground. They giggled and grinned at each other as they got up and properly hugged.

"I've missed you so much." Said Peter.

"Me too Peter." Wanda replied her accent less noticeable as she was slowly phasing it out.

"First things first. Horror movie marathon." Peter said and Wanda smiled at the suggestion.

Horror movie marathon was their favorite thing to do together and since it was dark out, it was the perfect time to do it. They made some popcorn and were binging the Scream movies in the lounge. They were in the climax of Scream 1 when it was revealed that Billy Loomis and his friend Stu, were the Ghostfaces stalking and trying to kill Sidney.

Wanda who hadn't seen the movies before, was hugging Peter tightly as Sidney fought off the attackers.

"You know, when you've watched the movie before, it's sort of obvious that Stu had to be a murderer. I mean, the guy is clearly in need of mental help." Says Peter to Wanda.

"Obvious or not, it's really scary." Says Wanda, her voice trembling as she hugs Peter tighter than before.

Peter just really wanted to look at her and kiss her, tell her how he felt about her. But it was too risky. He didn't want to ruin their friendship over a silly crush. He thought back to Joey crushing over Rachel in Friends and how similar his situation is. Like Joey said, there are rules. Peter didn't want to break them.

After a while the movie ended and when Peter got up to play Scream 2, he noticed Wanda was asleep on the couch. He looked at her with soft eyes, as he picked her up and took her to the guest bedroom. He put her down on the bed, covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. Before leaving, he turned on the AC so she wouldn't get hot under the blanket.

He went back to the lounge to turn off the TV and found a piece of paper on the couch. It must've fallen out of Wanda's jacket he thought. He picked it up and when he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes.

Wanda got up in the morning, noticing she was on a bed. Peter must've moved her and tucked her in. That's why she liked Peter.

_Not that way Wanda. It's just a silly crush. Don't think about it. He's your friend, Peter. Your muscular, handsome friend Peter. No. Don't think like that. You have a great relationship, and you can't mess it up. Oh, but those strong arms, and that body, all over her every night. He's also so kind, and so thoughtful. But It does not matter as it cannot happen._

She forced herself out of those thoughts and got off the bed. She searched her jacket for the piece of paper she had, only to realize it was not in there.

"Oh no." Wanda said. That paper was her jotting down how she could tell Peter that she liked him, it must've fallen off when she fell asleep.

_What if he has it? What if he read it?_

Wanda opened the door to the room and went to the lounge which was right next to the kitchen, and there he was, in the kitchen, making her favorite. Omelets and bacon with some OJ on the side.

"No, you were supposed to stay in bed! It was going to be breakfast in bed!" Peter says practically freaking out.

"Alright, I'll go back to bed and stay there as I wait for my breakfast in shining armor." Wanda says and Peter grins at the joke.

She went back to bed and waited for a minute before Peter walked through the door with a plate that had all of her food.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y turn off the AC in the guest bedroom." Peter ordered and the AC went off.

"Thank you Peter." Wanda said as she took her plate and took a bite of the delicious omelet.

"Look, Wanda." Peter said and she looked up at Peter while taking a drink of OJ.

"I found the note." Peter said and Wanda spit OJ all over him. "Before you try to clean it up, or say anything, I want you to know that I really like you too." Peter finished and left to clean himself up, leaving Wanda alone with her thoughts.

Peter had just finished showering when his phone rung.

It was Yuri, sending him a text. _Shocker has escaped prison and has hostages in a jewelry store. Come ASAP._

Peter picked up a chip in a charging station, placing it on his chest and tapping it twice, it slowly became the Iron Spider suit.

"Thanks Mr. Stark." Peter muttered before swinging out the window.

Wanda saw in the news as Spider-Man arrived at a jewelry store where the Shocker had hostages. Spider-Man got blasted away with a shockwave and The Shocker came out, with a suit that was fully armored, much different than his last encounter with Spidey.

The Shocker used shockwaves to boost himself to move faster through New York with Spider-Man swinging right behind him.

"Oh no." Wanda said, worry filling her voice as she got up of the bed and out the door.

Spider-Man was chasing Shocker while avoiding shockwaves which was a bit harder than it looked. Then, Shocker just stopped in an intersection. Spider-Man didn't slow down anyways. He landed and rushed at Shocker but before he got to him a mine under the street blew up sending a shockwave that sent Spider-Man 20 meters back with a hard landing on his back.

"Ow." Spidey joked as he got up.

Shocker rushed him, going for a punch and then a shock blast but Spider-Man dodged the punch and kicked Shocker in the back, sending him into his own punch as the shock went off, sending him into a building.

"Come on Herman, just give up!" Shouted Spidey

"You didn't think I would come here without backup, did you?" Said Shocker before a confused Spider-Man got swooped into the air by…The Vulture.

"Come on Adrian, we've been over this already!" Screams Spider-Man being lifted thousands of feet into the air.

Vulture then drops Spider-Man. "Karen! Activate the parachute!" Spidey orders and the chute opens as Spidey slowly comes down.

Then Vulture comes around and rips the chute as Spider-Man starts to fall to his death.

"Low altitude. 900 feet." Karen warns as Spider-Man screams.

"800, 700, 600, 500, 400,300,200,100,50." Karen says and when Peter is about to die, he stops.

He opens his eyes to see red energy surrounding him and Wanda right in front of him. He lets out the breath he was holding since the fall and he's let go he passes out. Wanda catches him in her arms.

"Karen, vitals." Wanda says.

"He is still alive, only with a high pressure but it will go down as he sleeps." Karen explains and Wanda is flooded with relief.

The relief only lasts a second because The Vulture comes down and The Shocker gets back up. The Vulture flies a Wanda and she uses her magic to crumple the metal in his wings before letting him fall. Then Shocker shoots a shockwave at her which she stops with her magic and sends back at him, sending him flying and he passes out.

The police arrive at the scene with Yuri leading the team.

"Arrest them." Yuri orders pointing at the villains and then turns to Wanda.

"I don't think we've met. Yuri Watanabe." Greets Yuri as she extends her hand.

"Wanda Maximoff." Wanda replies shaking Yuri's hand.

Peter wakes up, out of the suit and in his bedroom at Avenger Tower. It's nighttime as he looks out the window and sees the beauty of New York City. Wanda comes through the door and is relieved to see him awake. She jumps at him and hugs him.

He pulls away and kisses her. Deeply, passionately. Everything each of them imagined and more.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Little thank you for saving my life." Peter answers.

She then kisses him again and he proceeds to take off her top as he feels like he's getting everything he ever wanted.

Author's Notes:

_I know that Peter blipped but since this is AU I'm running the point that everybody who blipped aged up, so Peter is over 18 and that last scene is not illegal as Peter isn't a minor._

_I'm not used to writing fight scenes so I do okay on those._

_I want to shout out an author on this page: his username is Stand With Ward And Queen. He's a great writer who has some great arrowverse stories and also some great MCU stories. He has a great knowledge of Marvel which makes for great writing and he has been a great inspiration for me. So please check him out as his stories are great._


	3. Silver Sable

**Before I start this off, I have to say, if you need a way to picture Shocker, imagine the armor like the one in the Spider-Man PS4 game. I know that the villains that I will be presenting in these chapters Spider-Man could probably beat alone, but the reason I bring an avenger to help him is because post-endgame but pre-far from home is an awkward learning period for Peter, and even in Far From Home he is still learning, like the fact that Tony never meant for Peter to be the next Iron Man. He didn't understand that at the beginning and look at what happened with Misterio. But he learned, and that's sort of what this story is about. I won't keep you any longer, enjoy.**

They woke up next to each other and they smiled, their fingers intertwining under the bedsheets.

"Good morning." Says Peter

"Good morning to you too." Says Wanda with a smile on her face, a smile Peter thought couldn't get any bigger, but it did.

Peter let go of her hand and got up to start the day. He got in the shower where Wanda followed him into, surprising him when he opened his eyes after washing his hair. They kissed passionately, and after a few minutes, proceeded to actually shower.

Peter dressed up and went to the lounge to get his phone, where he ordered breakfast using an app named Postmates. He waited on the street so it wouldn't be obvious he was coming from the tower, and after he got the food, he went up to see Wanda waiting for him in the lounge, and they ate breakfast while watching ironically, "The Breakfast Club".

After a relaxing start to his day, Peter went down to the sublevels to his lab, to work on a suit he's been designing for a while now. It was similar to his normal suit, but there were changes to the web shooters with, if you believe it, 5 more web types. He was also replacing the blue with black and adding some metal to the knee and elbow parts of the suit.

After tinkering for an hour or so, it was ready. But he was going to test it later as he had to patrol the streets for any crime. He went back up to get his suit, and say goodbye to Wanda, and then left.

Peter had been patrolling for about an hour now and was getting ready to head back and test the new suit when some sort of wire with spheres on the end surrounded him and electrified him making him go down.

He landed on a roof and the device was still going and it took him a minute to get out of it. Then, a woman with silver hair showed up. She was in a silver trench coat, had some silver pants, and silver boots.

"Uh, hello? Why did you try to uh, do whatever that was?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm sorry about my shock bolas, they've been known to bite. I'm here to take you in." The woman said with a thick accent, but he just couldn't figure it out. Russian, Ukrainian, Symkarian?

"What do you mean, take me in? I'm no criminal." Spidey asked shocked.

"Not to the police, you have a bounty for nine figures on your head." The woman explained.

He didn't have time to respond as she rushed him and sent a flying kick to his chest, sending him back, and without catching his breath, she pulled out dual pistols and started firing at him, his spider-sense helping him avoid the lasers? Energy blasts? That was only a distraction as she slid under him and sent a butterfly kick to his back knocking him down to the ground.

She shot him in the leg and sent another round of electric bolas at him tying him up and shocking him over and over.

"It's nothing personal love, it's just business." She said as she hit him with her pistol and knocked him out.

It was nighttime and Peter still hadn't come back, and was worrying herself to death. So she did the only thing she thought of, she called for help. But not just any help. She called the best shot of the Avengers.

"What happened? You sounded really worried on the phone." Said Clint Barton as he walked through the elevator of the Avengers Tower.

"It's Peter. He left to patrol the city a few hours ago and told me he would be back in an hour and a half, but he hasn't come back, he hasn't called. I called his phone but it's turned off and I'm really worried that something happened." Wanda answered, the desperation obvious in her voice.

"It's fine, I'll search for him. Do you have a last known location?" Clint asked.

"No, but there's a tracker in his suit and his computer is in his lab. Sublevel 5." Wanda said.

Clint nodded before getting on the elevator, heading down to the lab.

Peter woke up, hanging from a steel pipe with some handcuffs. He looked around the room, noticing it was a dirty, rusty old basement made out of cement, the only obvious exit being a door that seemed to be made of titanium or pretty much any strong metal.

"Karen, what's that door made out of?" Peter asked, but there was no response.

He then noticed that wasn't wearing his mask as his eyes widened in shock. But before he could try to do anything the door opened, and he couldn't believe who walked in. It was…

Clint had gotten a last known location from the tracker from a rooftop in Chinatown. He looked around in the darkness, the only light up there being provided by one of his flashlight arrows. He saw some burn marks as if something electrifying had been there, he also saw some small scorch marks on the floor. He recognized them from a prototype weapon S.H.I.E.L.D was developing before the fall of the Triskelion. He saw a single web on a wall, confirming Peter had been here. It looked like a fight had ensued, and by the looks of it, he lost.

The big shocker though, was that there were some big scorch marks, like if a jet had been there. Clint pulled out an analyzer and took a sample of the marks.

After a minute the results came. "Jet marks. Prototype used by Sable International. This prototype can camouflage itself in midair, so it can be easily maneuvered without being spotted through a war zone." The analyzer revealed.

"Going to be a hell of a lot harder isn't it?"

Taskmaster walked into the room, and Peter petrified.

"What happened? You look like you seen a ghost Spider-Man. Or should I say, Peter Parker." Taskmaster spoke in his usual, robotic voice.

"Why do you want me? You know I can get out of these easily right?" Peter asked.

"I do. Yet you're not trying. You want answers. I'll give them to you. You cost me a lot of money from my client. So now in return, I want you to tell me what you know about the big fish. The Avengers." Taskmaster answered.

"I'll never talk." Peter said.

"We'll see. I'm still waiting for my associate to bring me my leverage and a few toys I need. Be patient." Taskmaster said and then turned around to leave.

Peter broke the pipe and charged at Taskmaster. He swung with the pipe that was handcuffed to him but Taskmaster dodged and kicked Peter down, he then proceeded to punch Peter until he bled and then left the room.

Peter got up and ripped off the handcuffs, then he analyzed the place.

Clint was going to an old S.H.I.E.L.D warehouse so he could pick something up to make a rough simulation of where the jet might've gone.

But on his way back he saw some smoke in the air and got out of the car. He used some binoculars to look closer, when he noticed the moon shining in the middle of the air which was impossible because the moon was behind him. He picked up his bow and arrows and took aim with a tracker arrow. He shot it and stopped in midair. He used the binoculars again and saw that it was moving, which could only mean one thing.

He got back in the car, pulled out a laptop and started tracking the arrow.

Silver Sable walked up to Taskmaster in a warehouse on Hell's Kitchen with a bag on one hand and a blindfolded woman in the other.

"Just like promised. Where's the money you promised me?" Sable asked.

"Look on your phone." Said Taskmaster vaguely.

Sable pulled out her phone and got a message that said: _A transaction has been made to your account._

She smiled and turned around only to find Hawkeye aiming a bow at her face. Taskmaster simply took the bag and woman and went through a titanium door.

Peter was looking for a way out when Taskmaster came in and punched him. Peter got up and slid under Taskmaster before turning around and hitting him with a kick on the back and webbing him to a wall. Taskmaster broke free and rushed Peter.

Sable kicked Clint's bow away before punching him in the gut and jumping over him making a run for it. Clint got his bow and shot her in the leg, but she just pulled it out and rushed him going for a punch, a kick to the face and a shot to the gut so she could punch him in the face to knock him out.

But Clint was agile, he jumped over punch, ducked under her kick, slapped away her pistol and stopped her punch before hitting her in the gut.

Peter spun around Taskmaster and went for a kick to the back of the knee but Taskmaster had prevented that by grabbing Peter's leg, throwing him to the ground and kicking him in the face. Peter willed himself to get up and he jumped to the ceiling before coming down with a kick to Taskmaster's face, a punch to his knee and taking his arm, bending it until he heard a cracking noise.

Taskmaster found a way to get up but couldn't do much before Peter kicked his knee bending it in a way that no knee should probably be and finishing it off with a low blow to the crotch.

Clint kicked Sable in the same spot he punched her and managed to take her pistol before shooting her in the knee forcing her to go down.

Clint turned around and went through the door to find the masked man down, and Peter hugging a woman whispering to her.

"How did it happen Aunt May?" Asked Peter.

"A woman with silver hair came into the apartment and tied me up before putting a blindfold on my face." Said the kidnapped woman who was actually Aunt May.

Peter saw Clint and broke the hug with Aunt May before walking over to Clint and hugging him.

"What are you doing here Clint?" Asked Peter.

"Wanda called, she was worried about you but, it looks like you had everything under control." Clint answered.

Peter nodded before walking out with Clint and May.

The sun started coming up as Clint, Peter, and May arrived at Avenger Tower. Peter had decided to have May come live with him at the tower since it was safer.

When the elevator opened and Wanda was there, waiting. She ran at Peter and kissed him deeply before both of them realized that Clint was right there. Oh, the look on Clint's face was priceless.

They explained everything to Clint and he said he was leaving.

"Hey Clint, thanks for coming to get me. I might've had Taskmaster down but, I wouldn't have been strong enough to get out. I could've died, so thank you." Peter said.

"Anytime, Peter. But if you hurt Wanda, I will come for you." Clint said in a tone that sent shivers down Peter's spine.

After Clint left and May went to get some stuff from the apartment, Peter and Wanda were alone again.

"I'm going to stay." Wanda said.

"Seriously?" Peter asked hopeful.

"Yeah. What we have is good, and you need someone to watch you or you might fall from the roof if you're not careful." Wanda answered with a smile.

Peter laughed before kissing her again and this time, they took it to the bedroom.


	4. Horizon High

**I'm back. I know it's been a while but I finally got my Christmas break from high school and I was messing around with some ideas in my head and I was thinking of introducing Black Cat but I thought that it's time this story got serious and I'm introducing a main plot in this story. A villain(or more) where we'll need more than just one Avenger to finish it. I will introduce Black Cat but later in the story. Have in mind that this main plot will have a place and multiple ideas off of the PS4 Spider-Man game and the Spider-Man TV show from Disney channel. Enjoy!**

It had been weeks since the whole Taskmaster and Silver Sable incident. Taskmaster was in The Raft in one of the Maximum Security cells. They tried to take his mask off but to their shock, it was physically glued to his face. Any attempt to take it off might cause extreme pain and leave him awfully scarred for life.

Silver Sable had managed to escape the scene before the cops showed up and there was no trail, not a single clue of her.

As for Peter and Wanda, life was great. They spent their free time in the tower watching movies and playing board games. But it could get boring to be always in the tower which was why they took the summer as a chance to visit Hollywood, Disneyland and they even visited Six Flags. That was the first week. On the weekend they went back to New York to take a break from all the fun , and for Peter to check on the Big Apple.

There was this new school for genius teens that was opening in the next semester, and Peter liked the idea of it, so he applied to enter. He was surprised when Saturday morning he got an E-Mail that he had gotten an interview later in the day.

"If Harry was here, he would've loved this school." Peter says as he sighs.

Harry Osborn was Peter's best friend since 1st grade. But in 7th grade his dad sent him to a boarding school in Europe and they hadn't talked since. That was when he met Ned.

Later that day, Peter went downtown to Horizon High. He walked into a white waiting room with beanbag chairs, sofas, and a loveseat. He sat down in a beanbag next to a teen with brownish skin.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker." Peter introduced himself and extended a hand to him.

"Miles Morales. Are you here for an interview too?" Miles asked shaking Peter's hand.

"Yeah. How old are you?" Peter asks.

"15. You?" Replied Miles.

"Well, remember that blip five years ago? I was 16. So essentially I'm 21. Not really a teen, I know." Peter responded.

"Miles Morales?" Called a voice from within the room next to them as Miles got up and went in.

After a few minutes, Miles came out and the man called Peter in. Peter walked into the room and took a seat across from a middle aged, redheaded man.

"Good morning Mr….." Peter sort of feeling lost as to what to say.

"Max Modell. Call me Max though." Replied Max. "Let's begin. What would you say is your favorite subject at school Peter?" Max asked going straight in.

"I would say Biology or Chemistry. I have really gotten into studying DNA and other components of the human body in the recent years, but I am also known in class for using various components, either from the classroom or ordered from Oscorp, to create a web-like fluid with the tensile strength and durability of a Spider's web." Peter answered easily and fluidly.

"Very impressive, very detailed too. It's obvious that you were prepared for this and I like that." Max said sort of blown away by Peter's answer. "Next question. What are you looking for in a school system?" Max asked.

"Well I like a system like yours. I have read quite a bit about it on the internet and I see that your school lets the student have their own lab where they can experiment, with top of the line technology and a lounge where students exchange ideas. I like that the school is about us interacting with each other and learning some things by ourselves. I also like schools that promote critical thinking and have a great staff. I see your school has all of that and it's part of the reason why I want to join the school." Peter answered, once again blowing Max away.

"Good. Final question. Do you think you belong in this school?" Asks Max and he could see that Peter was not prepared for that.

"Well, uh…. I don't really think so. Many people have told me that I'm smart and that I am meant for greater things but I haven't really pictured myself somewhere great one day. I guess that's why I want to join the school. It could help me reach my dreams one day." Peter said and Max nodded.

"Well, I have seen all I need to see today." Max said as Peter nodded and got up. "Don't go. I have talked to some of your teachers at Midtown High, and I've seen your grades. I want you here in September." Max said and Peter smiled.

"Here is the pamphlet." Max said sliding over a piece of paper. Peter looked at the price and his smile dropped. "And don't worry about paying. I want to offer you a scholarship." Max said.

"Thank you so much. Have a good day. I'll see you in September." Peter said practically jumping of joy.

He walked out of there smiling a bit creepily actually… But he was as happy as he could be.

Norman Osborn roamed through his Penthouse before stopping in front of a painting of him and Harry. He pushed upwards a plaque that was next to it and the painting lifted itself to reveal a keypad. He inserted a code and the painting came back down, as a spot on the wall opened up. Revealing a chamber that opened slowly to reveal… Harry Osborn. He was unconscious, floating in a green liquid, surrounded by a black, gooey, substance named V-252.

"I love you my boy. I will save you." Said Norman as he opened the chamber and the wall behind closed.

_Author's Notes:_

_I know this chapter was short but I'm setting the groundwork for the main plot and it's gonna be a process. I will try to update later today or in the next few days, but it's Christmas season and I don't know how often I will be able to do so._


	5. Miles Morales

**So I'm back. An earthquake recently rocked my country and the aftershocks keep coming, and with them have come many power outages so I haven't been able to keep up with the story. I don't know how often I'll update because this disaster just feels like a time to spend with my family. I have a new story up, called Cold Love. It's a SnowBarry Flash fanfic and I have only the first chapter up because it had been swimming in my head for a while and I had to at least start it. Feel free to check it out and tell me what you think. Now back to Spidey.**

Spider-Man was swinging through the city when he stopped on a rooftop to scan the neighborhood.

"Karen, scan the neighborhood." Peter requested before the voice replied.

"Yes Peter." Karen then scanned the neighborhood and in Peter's mask three red shapes popped up behind a building in an alley. "There is a mugging going on behind that building." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen." Peter said before web-zipping himself to the building's rooftop and looking down at the alley.

He saw Miles, the kid from Horizon, being mugged by three guys. And one of them had a gun. Spidey jumped down kicking one in the back of the head, knocking him out. Then another guy came, charging at him with a pipe. Spider-Man webbed the guy up and sliding under him, kicked him in the back of the head. When he fell down, Spidey webbed him to the ground. The guy with the gun shot twice at Spider-Man but he jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the bullets and he then proceeded to web the gun out of the thug's hands, slinging it back at him, knocking him out when the gun hit him in the head.

Miles laughed, walking up to Spider-Man and shaking his hand saying: "I'm Miles Morales! I'm a big fan! I love your work and it was a pleasure seeing it firsthand!" All the while still shaking it.

"Always nice to meet a friendly neighborhood fan! Be careful in the street young man!" Spidey said before swinging away.

"I have to check on him." Peter said before sliding into a vent in a restaurant named Mick's.

He crawled through the vents until he got to the vent overlooking the bathroom. He dropped down and went into a stall. Opening the vent over the stall, he pulled out the backpack he had there.

"Thank god I keep a clean change of clothes in my favorite restaurant." Peter said taking off the suit and putting on a green checkered button-up shirt, a pair of jeans, and some sneakers.

Peter then walked out and up to the counter, where an old man was cooking some fries and then took Peter's order.

"Hey Stan. Get me a personal Meat Lovers and a round of fries. Oh, I almost forgot. Get me a large chocolate shake. Deliver it to the usual booth, I'll be right back." Peter said before walking out onto the street and seeing Miles walking down the street.

"Hey Miles!" Peter called out before running up to him.

"Hey! Peter, was it?" Miles asked.

"Yeah. Listen, we never talked after Horizon and I have three questions. One: Did you get in? Two: Are you busy? And three: Do you wanna have lunch?" Peter asked.

"In order. I did. I'm not. And yes because I am dying of hunger. Where are we going?" Miles replied.

"I was just ordering at Mick's. Come on." Peter answered and they went in.

Peter saw Stan setting down his food and drink on the booth and they sat down.

"Hey Stan. Get me another round of fries and whatever my friend wants." He said before turning to Miles. "Get whatever, it's on me." Peter said and Miles smiled before ordering.

"So, where were you headed?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I have an interview at 2:00 for a paid summer internship at Oscorp." Miles answered.

"Alright." Said Peter in amazement as he took a bite out of his pizza.

An hour later, Peter and Miles had gotten to know each other better, they had eaten their lunch, they had exchanged numbers, Miles had told Peter about his encounter with Spider-Man and Stan had come with the check.

"Thanks Stan. Hey, my bud here was saved by Spider-Man before we came in here. What're you're thoughts on him?" Peter asked.

"He's someone who has risked their lives for this city countless times. Nuff' said." Said Stan taking the check and leaving them alone.

"Well it was nice doing this but I better get going if I wanna make that interview." Miles said.

"Well hey, I can give you a ride on my motorcycle. It's a gift from an old friend." Peter said.

"Yeah! I honestly didn't take you as a motorcycle guy." Miles said as they stood up.

"Yeah, I get that a lot for some reason." Peter said as they walked out.

Peter and Miles walked into an alley across the street and saw a fence, locked with a coded lock. Peter inserted the code and they walked into the lot behind the fence. In there was a motorcycle and a helmet hanging from the handle.

"Dude! This looks just like the Captain America bike at the museum down by D.C!" Miles said in awe as they got on to the vehicle.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan and a friend of mine hooked me up with this replica." Peter explained. Oh, if Miles only knew the truth.

After a while, Peter dropped Miles off at Oscorp, and before he could leave, a limousine rolled up. Norman Osborn got off the limousine and walked up to Peter.

"Hello Peter." Norman said.

"Oh, uh… hi Mr. Osborn." Peter said shyly.

"Don't be like that. I know it's been a while but, call me Norman. Anyway. I have some good news. Harry's came back from Europe. He's settling into an apartment of his own. He told me when he was finished he was going to call you since he wanted to catch up." Norman said and Peter looked shocked.

"Oh, well, my Aunt May's phone is still the same so, tell him to call her and she'll tell me." Peter explained and Norman nodded understandingly.

"It was good talking Peter. Have a good day." Said Norman before walking into Oscorp.

Peter then left and arrived at the A Tower. He left the bike at the parking lot and took the elevator to the Penthouse. He walked in and saw Wanda eating some takeout while watching Netflix.

"What are you watching?" Peter asked greeting Wanda with a kiss.

"Carmen Sandiego. It's really cool. Thanks for the suggestion." Wanda replied.

"Yeah. She's badass. Sort of like you." Peter said looking into her eyes.

Wanda kissed him passionately, putting her arms around his neck. He took off her jacket, followed by his shirt. He then proceeded to pick her up, and take her to their bedroom, all without breaking the kiss. He threw her down on the bed, and kept undressing her and himself.

A Few Minutes Later

May walked into the Penthouse, having come back from the grocery store. She put all the groceries away and walked to her room to lay down, and rest. When she walked past Peter's room, she heard some moans and grunts from the other side.

"Really should try and soundproof their room." Said May both annoyed and a bit disgusted.

Oscorp, Sublevel 57

Norman Osborn was tinkering with what looked like a glider. Next to him, were plans. The plans showed the glider in flight with 4 holes in the front marked as: grenades. On his other side, plans for a full body suit. It was green and the helmet was highlighted. To the side it said: reveals structural weaknesses. The plans were denominated GG-793-261. Codename: Green Goblin.

Avengers Tower, A few hours later

Peter was in bed with Wanda, they were kissing and they broke the kiss to catch their breath. Peter looked at her, her eyes shining when the moonlight hit them. Peter's phone buzzed, so he reached over to hit ignore on whatever message until he saw what it was.

_Unknown Number: Hey Pete! It's Harry. Your aunt May gave me your number. Listen I was thinking, wanna hang tomorrow at noon? We can go to Mick's if that's still your favorite. I really wanna catch up so, give me a call if you get this message._

"I really should patrol for a few hours. I've been ignoring the city for the day." Peter said getting off the bed to shower but Wanda stopped him.

"Stay. Just one more hour." Wanda begged.

"Hell, why not? I have all the time in the world for you." Peter said before kissing her again.

_Author's Notes:_

_I hope you all liked the chapter. What do you guys think about Captain America's bike, heh?_


	6. Harry Osborn

**Sorry for the slow updates. I've been trying to proceed with some other of my stories, get them off the ground. I've been trying to make sense of where this story is going because other than the main characters and basic layout of the plot, I have nothing. I'll try to update more often as I've tried to set a weekly deadline so I actually do it. Now, enjoy.**

Peter walked down the street nervous. His palms were sweating and his mind was light years away from his body. He walked to the door of Mick's and stopped. He took a long, deep breath, and walked through it. He looked around and saw Harry. He was sitting in the same corner booth that they used to sit in when they were kids. Harry saw him and smiled.

Peter smiled back and walked to the booth. Harry got up and hugged Peter tightly and Peter did the same as they laughed. They broke the hug and sat down as Stan came over with the menus, just in case they wanted something different.

"Harry! It's been so long boy. How've you been?" Stan asked with a wide smile.

"I've been great. I'm surprised that you could recognize me." Harry replied.

"Yeah well, I could never forget my two favorite customers. So boys. Are you going to order anything different or should I just get the usual?" Stan asked kindly.

"No, I'll take the usual. It's been a while since I've had a taste of home." Harry said.

"So if I remember correctly that's, one double bacon cheeseburger, a side of fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Stan said and Harry nodded along. "And for Peter it's a personal Meat Lovers, a side of fries and chocolate milkshake." Stan said and Peter nodded too.

"I'll be right back with those." Stan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"So, man. How was Europe?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Oh, it was great. I went to London, Venice, Paris, Madrid and a lot of other great places. Of course that was during the breaks. School itself was really hard. The teachers gave a lot of homework and every time I thought: I wish my nerdy friend Peter Parker were here. He could get through this so fast and I'd just cheat off of him." Harry said and they both laughed.

"Well man, I'm glad that you had fun." Peter said honestly. He usually hated it when people talked about their vacations or that kind of stuff. But, for Harry, he just felt happy.

"So, you still crushing on Liz Allan?" Harry asked with a cheeky smile.

"No. Some stuff happened and she left town. But, I have an actual girlfriend now. Her name's Wanda Maximoff and she is beautiful." Peter said and smiled when he thought of her.

"Well the way you smile like that and the way you sound, man, you really like her don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I really do." Peter answered.

"Well I want to meet her." Harry said.

"Yeah. We'll go after we eat." Peter said and at that moment Stan came with a tray that had their orders.

"Speak of the devil." Harry said with a smirk.

Avengers Tower, Later

Peter and Harry walked into the tower's lobby and Harry looked around in amazement as they headed towards the elevator.

"Quick question. Why the hell are we in the A Tower and why did security not tackle you?" Harry asked as they got on the elevator and Peter pressed the penthouse button.

"Oh well, uh… Something happened with aunt May. She was kidnapped a few months ago by a bounty hunter trying to get the attention of Spider-Man and she was saved, thankfully. Before Tony Stark died he was funding a project of mine and he thought it better to move us here because of our safety. Wanda and I started dating and we live together." Peter explained, a bit sad that he was lying but reminding himself that he had to protect both his and Wanda's identity's as Avengers.

"Wow. Well I'm glad that May is safe and that everything is fine." Harry said and Peter nodded.

They got to the penthouse and they walked in to see Wanda serving herself some lunch on a plate.

Peter walked over to give her a kiss and they kissed for a few second before they broke the kiss and she looked at Harry.

"Sweetheart, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Wanda asked and Peter nodded.

"This is my childhood friend Harry Osborn." Peter said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry. Sit down and make yourself at home." Wanda said and Harry nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry said as he sat down.

"Hey I'll be right there. Turn on the TV and watch some Netflix. Use my profile." Peter said before turning to Wanda.

"So, what were you doing?"

"I was just trying to cook some lasagna but I don't know if it's good. Can you try it?" She asked and he nodded as he took a fork.

He took a chunk of the lasagna and put it in his mouth. He moaned out loud and after he ate it all he put the fork down.

"You should cook more often. That was delicious." Peter said and she smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. We should definitely make a schedule so that each of us cooks dinner a few nights a week." Peter said and Wanda hugged him. "So were you gonna go out after lunch or something?" Peter asked when she pulled away.

"Yeah. I thought I could head down to Hot Topic and kill some time." She said and Peter smiled.

"Well you eat lunch. I'll talk with Harry some more and after we're done and you're ready, we'll head down together you and I." Peter said and she nodded heading towards the table and pulling her phone out.

Later

Peter and Harry did some more catching up but Harry had to leave so Peter and Wanda headed out to Hot Topic. They did some shopping and after that they hit up Old Navy too. They headed back to the tower after that using a car that Clint had given Wanda to move around faster. Surprisingly, the car was a Land Rover so they both wondered how the hell he was able to afford that.

They put their stuff in their room and after, they locked the door.

Nighttime

Peter and Wanda lay in bed, holding each other, binging The Good Place on Netflix. Out of nowhere Peter said something.

"I love you."

Wanda looked shocked but her expression later relaxed into happiness when she said:

"I love you too."

They turned off the TV and they kissed, going under the covers of the bed.

Morning, New York

Peter swung through the city, doing some patrolling in Greenwich when out of nowhere his spidey-sense started going crazy. Before he could do anything a missile blew up in front of him and he landed on the roof of the Santcum Sanctorum. Out of the smoke of the explosion, came a figure which seemed to be flying on some sort of board or glider. When it got closer, Peter saw a man in a green exo-suit and a terrifying mask.

The glider then shot out two orange spheres which activated his spider-sense. Spider-Man dodged both spheres but when they hit the building's roof, they blew up, knocking him down. He got up quickly though and was fast enough to web two more incoming bombs and sling them back at his attacker. One missed him, but the other hit him straight in the chest and he didn't even flinch.

Peter was shocked at this but didn't have time to think as the glider suddenly had four, very, pointy blades and the man as moving in to stab him in the stomach. Peter jumped high in the air and did a backflip but when he landed, all he saw was a sling ring opening and closing, and suddenly, the man was gone.

Peter looked around and saw Doctor Strange walking up to him.

"Oh thank god for you Doctor. Thank you for saving me." Peter said gratefully and Strange nodded.

"You're welcome. Now you can pay me back by telling me who that was." Strange said a bit roughly.

"I wish I could but I have no idea. I was patrolling when something blew up in front of me. I landed here and he started attacking me." Peter explained and Strange nodded again.

"Well alright. If you run into him again, come to me." Strange said before walking away.

Unknown Location, Later

Peter's attacker came into a room and walked up to a table. He took off his helmet to reveal Norman Osborn. He slammed the helmet down on the table with a scream and someone else came into the room.

"Did something go wrong sir?" The man asked.

"Yes. Everything. As you know the V-252's healing powers are temporary and can't cure Harry's sickness completely. Therefore I need Spider-Man's blood as it seems to have a regenerative factor that heals him from any wounds. But that measly Strange messed it all up." Norman said.

"Well if you need anything I'll be outside sir." The man said walking out.

"I forgot to thank you for implanting the fake memories in Harry's brain. That was very smart." Norman said and the man turned around.

"Thank you sir." The man said turning around and leaving.

Sanctum Sanctorum, Later

Strange had his eyes closed and was levitating over the ground in a meditative position when suddenly he fell and his eyes shot wide open.

"Osborn."

_Author's Notes:_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you leave a review to know how I'm doing and what you think. As for "The Man", he'll be revealed later on. See you soon ._


	7. The Man

**Once again. Another unintended hiatus. My high school has been giving me so much work online, it's difficult. I took a lot longer because of that and also, since I've been gone so long, I wanted to make a good chapter for you all. Just so you know, I will be messing with timelines here. And some powers. And the space-time continuum. *Wink.***

Peter swung closing in on the Avengers Tower. He got closer and a scanner was revealed on the side of the tower. The rays moved along his body and beeped before disappearing again.

"Welcome home, Peter." He heard in his mask and a hole was opened.

Peter let go of his web and slid through the opening before it closed behind him, leaving him in pitch black while he was freefalling. The red lights at the bottom got closer and he shot a web to the darkness. 50 feet, 40, 30, 10. The web stuck to the ceiling and he stopped suddenly. His feet were mere inches from the ground.

"Cutting it close there Parker." He muttered to himself.

The door opened up before him and he walked through into the lab in the sublevels. He clicked a specific part of the suit on his neck and it shrunk into his hand. He put it in the hidden pocket in his shirt and headed to the elevator.

"One size fits all." Peter said to himself as he pushed the button to the penthouse and the elevator started moving.

The elevator stopped when it reached the top floor and Peter walked into his apartment. He looked around and noticed Wanda wasn't home.

'Must be out then.' He thought. He turned on the TV and saw there were Friends reruns on.

"Classic." Peter smiled to himself. He went to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of popcorn. He walked into the kitchen and the TV in there turned on and tuned itself to the channel Peter was watching. He put some popcorn in the microwave and hit the popcorn button. It started popping and he turned his attention to the TV.

Ross had a few cards on his hand and was asking Monica and Rachel questions. "What is the name on Chandler and Joey's TV guide?" Ross asked.

"Chandler Bing." Rachel answered so sure of herself.

"Wrong. It's Chanandler Bong." Ross said.

"Actually, it's _Miss _Chanandler Bong." Chandler corrected with a smile.

"How could you get that wrong?! We steal that guide every month!" Monica said angrily. Peter laughed at the group's antics.

Suddenly, music started playing as the words 'breaking news' flashed across the screen. Peter reached into his pocket, ready to pull out the small device his suit was in when the first word he read said was virus. He sighed and let go, pulling his hand out of the pocket.

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The first coronavirus case in the U.S has been confirmed in Florida. The governor and medics say its nothing to worry about. However we insist that you do not visit to prevent it from spreading. We hope not, but if it were to spread out of the state, we must encourage you to stay home for your safety. More details and safety tips with a professional, at the 5 o'clock edition of NYCN."

The show returned to see Chandler and Joey celebrating their victory over the girls.

Wanda, walked through the elevator with multiple bags on each arm. Peter kissed Wanda and picked up the bags.

"Perks of having a boyfriend with super-strength." Wanda smiled as Peter effortlessly put the bags on the kitchen island.

Peter smiled back before walking over to her. "Hey you see that whole corona, news thing?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it was on the monitor in the elevator. But I'm sure that we're going to be fine. As long as the people follow the guidelines of course." Wanda said optimistically.

"Have I told you how much I love you yet?" Peter asked, kissing her passionately.

"Yes, but you can say it again." She said with a smile and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her and closed the space between their bodies. Peter took off her jacket and she took off his shirt.

Suddenly, the lights turned off. They broke the kiss and walked over to the windows. The entire city was without power. Not even Jersey had power. Whatever had happened, it was big.

A sling ring opened up beside them and Dr. Strange walked out as the ring closed behind him. He looked Peter up and down, and Peter scrambled to get his shirt back on.

"What's going on?" Wanda asked as Peter slid his shirt on.

"Well, it's Osborn." Strange answered looking at Peter.

"Harry? No, he wouldn't." Peter said glaring at Strange.

"No. Norman Osborn. He's the one that attacked you the other day. I was doing some investigating, and he's trying to create an army of spider-men. Since he can't get to you, he's trying to force open the space-time continuum and find another you. One with what he hopes, less experience." Strange said to the complete and absolute shock of both Peter and Wanda.

"What?!" Peter blurts out.

"What attack? You didn't tell me anything about an attack." Wanda said glaring at Peter and the phrase 'If looks could kill' came to mind.

"It slipped my mind…I'm sorry. Look the other day-

"There's no time for this. We have to go now. We have to stop Osborn." Strange said.

"Shouldn't we have some backup?" Peter asked as he reached into the pocket of his shirt and took out the device with his suit.

"I have that covered." Strange said.

Wakanda

T'challa was eating dinner with Shuri and his mother when a sling ring opened up in front of them. Strange walked out and behind him was Peter, whose suit was slowly forming the mask, eventually covering his face.

"Dr. Strange. Mr. Parker. Is something wrong?" T'challa asked standing up from the dinner table.

"We're sorry to interrupt but we need your help." Strange said and T'challa nodded.

New York, Hell's Kitchen, Warehouse District

The sling ring opened up and through walked Strange, Spider-Man, and a fully suited T'challa. They ducked behind some crates and Peter jumped up to the roof to get a closer look.

He saw his attacker, Norman, in his suit but without the mask or glider. Beside him was a man, he was wearing standard lab equipment and was working on finding another dimension.

"Have you found anything?" Norman said loudly since the noise coming from the machine was so loud.

"I have 2,3 dimensions coming up!" The man exclaimed with a laugh.

"Pull them all in." Norman said firmly and the man pressed some buttons.

There was a crackle in the portal and one of the servers caught fire. Norman used his gloves to produce an extinguishing liquid from his forearm. The thing is, Peter could've sworn he saw something move on the man's back before Norman intervened.

Peter looked at Strange and the doctor nodded and Peter got into Spidey mode before dropping down behind Norman.

"Hey Osborn!" Peter said and Norman and the man turned around. "Yeah, I'm sure this is all very illegal so I have to ask you to stop."

"Yeah? You and who else?" Norman asked.

"Glad you asked." Strange said as he and T'challa came up alongside Peter.

"Ah, Dr. Strange. Glad to see you tagged along." Norman said putting on the helmet. His hands fell to rest beside his legs.

One of them subtly touched the side of his leg and it lit up for a half second. Something that Spidey noticed.

Suddenly, his spidey-sense started going crazy. He pushed Strange out of the way and jumped into the air just as Norman's glider sped through the position that the sorcerer had been standing on. Unfortunately, it grazed the wall crawler's leg and when he landed he went down on one knee.

Norman jumped up and onto the glider and shot a grenade straight for Peter. T'challa jumped in front of him and the grenade went into his chest. The suit absorbed not just the impact, but the explosion too. His suit gave off a purple glow.

Peter webbed the gash on the side of his leg and stood up. The pain was strong, but he had learned to deal with these wounds. Peter charged Norman, only to be held by a metal tentacle. He looked around to see that it came from the man that was with Norman. The man revealed three other tentacles that ripped off his lab equipment to reveal some sort of protective suit.

"Thank You Otto." Norman said in the disguised voice that the mask seemed to provide.

The tentacle choked Peter, and he was losing air fast. He tried kicking it and punching it, but it didn't have any effect. T'challa ran at it and sliced it with his claws, but not even a scratch appeared on the tentacle. The other three started attacking T'challa and Otto laughed.

"Adamantium. Your vibranium can't do anything against it." Otto laughed.

"Can I call you Doc Ock?" Peter asks.

"Your tentacles may be Adamantium, but your body isn't." T'challa said and he charged Otto.

He dodged and weaved avoiding the tentacles. He jumped onto one and leaped off it for a boost and his claws sunk into Otto's cheek. The tentacle holding Peter let him go and Peter fell to his knees as he greedily took in air.

Meanwhile, Strange was fending off Norman. Norman shot a grenade and Strange opened a sling ring that opened up behind Norman, the grenade hitting and exploding on Norman's back. Strange used Tao Mandalas to fend off the blades of the glider every time Norman charged at him.

T'challa was getting hit by tentacles all over the place and Peter was doing his best to web them down for a few seconds. T'challa then jumped up into the air and slammed his fist down, sending a wave of kinetic energy through the room. Peter used his stickiness to stay still while Doc Ock did the same with his tentacles. Strange used Tao Mandalas to make the impact lesser, but Norman wasn't ready for this and was sent flying off his glider. He landed on multiple servers, knocking them down.

The servers set on fire and the controls went out of whack as Norman screamed and writhed in pain. The portal malfunctioned and the entire building started shaking.

"Well, it's been a pleasure boys but, that's my cue." Otto said and he leaped through the roof.

Peter ran after him, but Strange held him back.

"We have to shut it down!" Strange yelled.

Peter nodded and the three heroes ran towards the controls. Before they could get there, there was bright light in the portal, and then… BOOM!

Main Power Grid

Wanda approached the main power station for the city and neared a transformer. She put her hand on top of it and put all her power towards it. Her hands and body glowed red as did the transformer. After a minute of doing that she let go. The city slowly started lighting up again and she smiled. She walked back to the car when all of a sudden the ground shook and a loud boom roared through the air.

Hell's Kitchen

T'challa absorbed the explosion with his suit and Strange covered himself with a giant orange dome. Peter however, wasn't so lucky. He took the full brunt of the explosion with his body and was pinned under what would be at least a ton of rubble.

'Is this it?' Peter thought to himself. He was fading. He could feel the strength leaving his body. 'Wanda.' That was his last thought before it went black.

The doors to the ER burst open and a bunch of medics and nurses were carrying Spider-Man on a gurney. His suit was torn in multiple places, he was covered in burns and bruises. Most importantly, his mask was off.

"White male, he was in a warehouse when an explosion of unknown origin burned his body and destroyed the place burying him in rubble. May have fractures and broken bones all over his body. Get him in an OR now!"

Yuri Watanabe walked behind them and followed up to the OR.

"Ma'am you can't come in." One of the nurses said and Yuri nodded.

Wanda walked up alongside her and they sat down outside. Wanda started crying and Yuri just sort of…. Put her arm around her. She was not good with emotions. But even Yuri shed a tear for Spidey.

"_Where am I?" Peter asked. _

_He was in a white shirt, white pants and white shoes._

"_I feel like a Backstreet boy." Peter told himself._

"_So did I."_

_That voice was all too familiar. Peter slowly turned around and what he saw shocked._

"_How?" Peter asked._

_A/N:_

_Who is it? What happened? Who saved Peter? Tune in next year for the next episode of- I'm just fuckin with you guys. Leave a review so I can know how I'm doing and let me know what you think of this. To quote Ellen DeGeneres: Be kind to each other._


	8. AN

**Hey guys. I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded on any of my stories. I am currently on a final push to finish all of my schoolwork. After that is done, I will be visiting some family in Jersey so I wont be uploading. I will try to borrow a laptop from a family member but no promises. Hang in there guys. Spidey's a-coming!**


	9. You Always Get Back Up

**I am so… so… sorry about the delay. I honestly am sorry. I was distracted and I totally forgot. The quarantine has been so boring and even though I love writing, it never crossed my mind. I was keeping myself distracted buying videogames, and binging Netflix that I forgot about this. Anyways, this is a chapter that I got very excited about when I started brainstorming yesterday. Enjoy.**

_Peter stared at the person that said those words. A tear fell slowly down his cheek and he walked over to them. He hugged him and he hugged back. He stepped out of his embrace after a bit and wiped his eyes._

"_Am I dead?" Peter asked._

"_Not quite." Tony answered._

"_Well, you're… where am I?" Peter asked again._

"_You're in between." Tony answered, sitting down on a bench that seemed to come out of nowhere. He patted the spot next to him and Peter walked over, but the confusion was obvious on his face._

"_Let me explain. Right now, the doctors are operating on you trying to keep you alive. Your body's fighting, but you're fading. Me? I'm not real. When this happens, someone is here to guide you through it. I am just the person that you miss the most or care about most. It's a way to get closure, and to help you fight for your life. Literally." Tony explained and another tear fell down Peter's cheek._

"_So, I'm not dead, but I'm dying?" Peter asked._

"_Yeah, in a nutshell." Tony nodded._

"_Well, what do I need to do?" Peter asked._

"We're losing him." One of the doctors said.

" Get me the defib." The head surgeon said.

"_Well, first of all, let me say how proud I am of you. I mean, you have done a great job of protecting New York. You have a purer heart and life than I could ever have. And on top of that, you got the girl? You're a fighter. That's what you are. You never give up." Tony said and Peter smiled._

"Clear!"

The defibrillator gives Peter an electric charge, but nothing happens.

"Charge it 100 more!" The surgeon ordered.

"_So what I need you to do, is I need you to fight. You have never given up before, and you are not about to start now. I don't want you to ever give up. No matter how hard you get hit, you always get back up. So get UP! You know why you always get back up? Because you're Spider-Man."_

"CLEAR!"

A Few Hours Later

Peter slowly opened his eyes. The light hit his eyes and he forced them shut. He slowly opened them again and saw he was in a hospital room. He tried to sit up but before he could go all the way his back started hurting. And his ribs. And his face. Everything hurt. He groaned loudly.

"Hey, easy. You're supposed to lay down." A gentle yet familiar voice said. It wasn't Wanda. Whoever it was gently set him down.

He slowly turned his head and saw Yuri Watanabe.

"Yeah. You have 14 broken ribs, bruises all over your body, and a bad burn on your left arm." Yuri said.

He looked down and noticed he could see his own flesh. It didn't hurt a lot but he bet as soon as he tried to move it, or the drugs wore off, he was going to feel it. Even with his special healing, this time the wounds were going to take a while to heal. That's when he noticed it. His right hand reached up to his face and touched it. It hurt, and he knew he probably had a bad bruise, but that wasn't important. He didn't have his mask on.

"Yeah. Peter, huh? Never would've come to that conclusion." She said with a smile. Peter chuckled but stopped quickly.

"Stop it. It hurts to laugh." He replied with a smile.

"Don't worry. Only me and the doctors and nurses who worked on you know who you are. I managed to keep your name from the news so your identity is still somewhat safe." Yuri explained and Peter nodded.

"Where's Wanda?" Peter asked.

"Oh, she went to get some food at In-N-Out so I stayed here in case you woke up. She should be back any minute." Yuri said. "Here take this. I don't want you to be bored or something because I'm going down to the Subway across the street. Unlike your girlfriend, I don't have any self-respect." Yuri said handing him the TV remote with another smile and he laughed.

Again, it hurt so he immediately stopped. It was surprising to see Yuri smiling. She was always serious and she had smiled twice in under 5 minutes. She walked up to the door and before she left, she shot him a wink and left the room. Yuri and Peter always had a flirty work relationship.

'I wonder what would Wanda think about that.'

At that moment Wanda walked through the door and she smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him after dropping the food on the table. His ribs cried out in pain.

"Ribs…they hurt." Peter managed to wheeze out.

Wanda let go and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. I am just so happy to see you awake." She said quickly pulling away.

"It's okay. So, it seems like you saved me again." Peter said.

"Actually, when I made it there you were already on your way to the hospital. I had to catch up." Wanda explained.

"Wait what? I doubt Strange and T'Challa could've gotten me out that fast on their own. And certainly not the first responders. So, who was it?" Peter asked confused.

"Well, you better hang on to something because it is pretty wild. The truth is… some spider-people from other dimensions came through some weird portal. They used their strength to pull you out from the rubble and left. Strange found them after and took them to the tower. May has been with them since. Strange can get them back but not until he knows the specific dimension each of them is from." Wanda explained and Peter looked… well… it's hard to explain. Shocked?

"Wait what? There are more Peter Parkers in the tower?" Peter asked.

"Not really. There is one but the other two aren't Peters. I will let you meet them since I don't want to spoil the surprise." Wanda said.

"Awwww come on!"

A Few Weeks Later

Peter had finally been discharged from the hospital and he was way too happy. He wanted to meet his saviors but he also needed to enjoy the city. He had missed it way too much. Against Wanda's wishes, the guy went into an alley to put on his suit. He took out the capsule containing the suit and took it out. He placed it in the specific spot of his neck where he implanted a microchip to activate and deactivate the suit and put a little pressure on it. The suit started expanding and it slowly covered his body.

"Gotta thank Hank Pym for helping with that one."

He swung out of the alley and into the city streets.

"Hello New York!" Spider-Man said as he swung through the city, busting flips and 360's in the air.

He loved this feeling. Swinging high above the city streets as the people below cheered for him. The wind on his face… mask.

"Karen, odd request… but play 'Alive' by the Warbly Jets please." Peter kindly asked.

"Of course Peter."

As the song started playing, Peter whooped and did three backflips mid-air.

_I'm biding my time at the end of the line, No compromise in sight. _

Peter ran on the wall of a building and as the song continued he did more flips.

_I'm alive, I've been justified._

Peter kept swinging and flipping all with a smile under his mask. As the song hit the final note, Peter landed on the tip of the Empire State and did a hand stand.

He felt a light buzzing and realized his phone was ringing.

"Karen, pull up my phone calls."

The face and name of Harry Osborn pulled up on his mask and his friend's voice came over.

"Hey Pete. I've been trying to reach you." Harry said but, he sounded tired, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Oh, I had food poisoning, spent days in the hospital. It was pretty serious. Are you okay? You sound tired." Peter said, not only trying to change the topic but also genuinely concerned for his friend.

"Just, can you come over? I need to talk to you." Harry asked.

"Okay, yeah I'll be there in a few." Peter said.

He hung up and started swinging but he was worried about Harry. He didn't sound too good. And he just needed to talk? It was weird. But he wasn't going to leave his friend alone. Had Norman survived the explosion? Did Harry even know about it?

A Few Minutes Later

Harry opened up the door to his apartment to see Peter on the other side of it.

"Hey Harry." Peter said reaching out to hug his friend.

"Hey Peter. Thanks for coming over." Harry said putting his arms around Peter to hug him back.

"Come in man."

Harry closed the door and showed Peter to the living room. He sat down on his couch and patted the seat next to him for Peter to sit down. Peter took a seat and looked at Harry.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"No. My dad… was found dead… in a warehouse. It exploded. Apparently, he was fighting Spider-Man and two other guys in there. The place blew up because of some experiment he was running. Spider-Man got away. My dad… they found him in pieces." Harry explained, his voice cracking. Tears rolled down his cheek.

"Holy… man. I am so sorry about that. Sorry I couldn't be here for you." Peter said hugging his friend.

"Its fine. You're here now. Man, I love you Pete. You've been there for me. I'm just glad you can be here with me." Harry said as he wiped his tears.

"Love you too man. You always defended me form the bullies when we were kids. You were my only friend. Have you even gotten any sleep? You look tired." Peter asked concerned for his friend.

"I've gotten like… 3 hours of sleep combined in the last week." Harry answered.

"Okay man. Look, you need to be distracted. I have my credit card in hand. We rent a bunch of movies in Vudu, and movie marathon. That sound good?" Peter offered.

"Nah. I was thinking, Hamilton? On Disney+?" Harry replied.

"Man… I have been wanting to see that!" Peter said.

Hours Later

As the cast of the play bowed to the audience, Peter slowly got up so he didn't wake up his friend. He tuned off the TV and slowly left the apartment.

After some patrolling and a quick swing-by of the city, Peter was in the sublevels of Avengers Tower after using the secret entrance he installed. He walked into the elevator and pushed Penthouse.

The doors opened up and he walked into his home.

"Feels good to be back."

He looked to the kitchen to see Wanda and three random people whom he assumed to be the Spider-People, eating dinner.

"Miles?" Peter asked shocked.

"Oh, so you know me. Well, me from this dimension. I am the Ultimate Spider-Man." Miles said.

"Holy shit! Wait, Ultimate? Now that's just mean." Peter said with a smile and Miles chuckled.

"Wait. You look like Gwen Stacy! She's the 'supposed' smartest student in Midtown." Peter said putting air quotes on supposed.

"Glad to see some things don't change." Gwen said reaching out to shake Peter's hand which he shook.

"So I guess you're…. me?" Peter said looking at the final member who looked roughly 10 years older than him.

"Yep. Peter B. Parker at your service." Parker said after slurping some of his soda.

"Ok. So, you're the gang. My saviors. Did you all know each other before this?" Peter asked curiously.

"No. This as much a shock for us as it is for you." Gwen responded.

"Ok. This is awkward." Peter said.

The silence was cut by music from the TV and they all turned to look.

"We interrupt your scheduled programming to bring you breaking news. There has been a bombing in City Hall. The suspect has been identified as Martin Li. He is the CEO of the F.E.A.S.T company that helps the homeless. He has hostages and is currently being negotiated with. More on this, when we receive updates." The news anchor said as the TV show they were watching returned to the screen.

Peter pulled the shrunken suit out of his pocket and initiated the process of putting it on. The others watched with their mouths wide open.

"What? None of you have this?" Peter asked smugly.

"We're coming with you man. We'll help you." Miles said as he and the others stand up to follow him.

"No. You've done enough for me. I go alone." Peter said and jumped out the window before any of them could say anything.

"So, we're going after him right?" Gwen asked already moving to get her suit.

"For sure." Miles answered.

Peter landed on a roof across City Hall and started looking for an entry point. The building was scorched and still burning in some areas. Of course, the whole area was plunged in darkness.

"Karen, scan for an entry point. A window, vent, anything." Spider-Man said.

"I have found one. The front door." Karen replied.

"Why did I upgrade you from helpful to smartass?" Spidey asked himself.

"I have found an open window on the east side of the building and two exposed vents on the other side of it." Karen replied seriously this time.

"Thanks."

He swung to the far side of the building until he found one of the vents. He pulled it open with his webs and crawled in.

"Scan for heat signatures."

"There are 12 heat signatures in the mayor's office. 11 are hostages and the last is the attacker. There are more throughout the building. 3 in the lobby, 5 in the east wing, 5 more in the west wing and 4 patrolling the entire building regularly. All are armed." Karen said and Spidey sighed.

"This will not be easy." He said.

Meanwhile…

Harry slept peacefully until his mind was flooded with darkness.

"Must…kill… Spider-Man." He muttered.

"And we can help you." A dark voice said.

"Who are you?" Was he going crazy? He was talking to someone in his head.

"We… are Venom."

City Hall

Peter had webbed up all the cronies and was currently on the vent above the mayor's office where Martin Li was keeping the hostages. He didn't see him though.

Suddenly, a sword flaming with dark energy went right through the vent. The whole vent collapsed and he fell down to the ground below. He groaned in pain as he slowly got up.

He saw Martin Li who held the sword. But he was different. His whole body glowed. His skin was dark and his fancy suit was white. Not the usual colors though. It was something… negative. He could feel the power just come off of Li.

"Spider-Man. You weren't part of my plan but I knew you had to show up sooner or later." Martin said and his voice was… weird. Sounded as if he were masking it but it was probably his powers.

"Ok. Everybody, please. If you are not a homicidal maniac, then leave the room." Peter said.

The hostages started leaving and Martin surprisingly just… let them.

"Why?" Spider-Man asked.

"I said you weren't part of the plan. That's because you ARE the plan. I'm told by the man who hired me that if I take you in, dead or alive, he can strip me of these powers. Then, I can run away. I never wanted these. And you… you are my salvation." Martin explained with a pained look.

"Wow. That is a hell of a backstory. You don't have to do this. Come with me. We can help you. That's a promise." Spider-Man said.

"No. As soon as you did, you would turn me in. I killed people." Martin said. It seemed like the human part was trying to fight.

"Of course you did. But if you confessed, if you testified, it would be less. You would be out in years, but you would still be able to enjoy life. If you do this, you will forever be on the run." Spider-Man said.

He seemed to consider. Until he didn't. He charged Spider-Man and jumped into the air. The hero jumped aside, but when Martin came down, his body let out a ridiculous amount of negative energy. The blast pushed Spider-Man away and he landed hard on his back against the wall.

As he got up, Martin charged again. Peter managed to dodge the extended sword and hit an uppercut on his foe, sending him up into the air. He webbed himself up and started punching Martin. He webbed Martin up and threw him down into the ground.

Martin's body crashed through the floor and he fell to the first floor. Spider-Man came down, getting ready to hand Martin to the police, when he broke the webs with his sword and pushed it into Spider-Man's abdomen.

The arachnid fell down to the floor and put his hands on his wound. There was blood. A lot of it. Martin Li stood above Spider-Man, smirking with pride that he, Mr. Negative, had beaten the Amazing Spider-Man. He raised his sword above his head to finish the hero off, when he was kicked in the back and was sent flying.

He got up and turned around, but there was no one. Not a single person in sight besides the bleeding Spider-Man. Then, he was struck again, and again.

"Show yourself!" Martin screamed.

"Okay." Said a voice which came from the air.

What seemed to be Spider-Man but with a black suit appeared in the middle of the air charging at Li and his hands glowed red with… electricity? He struck Li in the face but sent him flying as his body coursed with the same electricity that was before in the Spider-Man's hands.

In the other end of the hall, a female Spider…woman? Appeared to web up Li and smash hi, into the wall.

"Name's Spider-Woman. Nice to meet you."

A third appeared even though his suit was similar to the original Spider-Man. The suit was different though. He kneeled down besides Peter, and the others rushed to him too.

"That… was… awesome." Peter said weakly. He had lost a lot of blood already.

"Seems like we're always saving you huh?" Said Parker jokingly as he webbed Peter's wound to stop the bleeding best he could.

"Yeah. Thanks." Peter said before he passed out.

"Shit. We have to get him to a hospital." Gwen said getting ready to pick him up.

"My Peter died and I am not letting this one die on me too." She said after.

At that moment, a giant black figure bust through the wall. They all turned to look at it.

"We must kill Spider-Man!"

"Hey! Slimy! Calm down already. What do you mean we?" Miles yelled out.

"We… are… Venom!" It said and it started to charge at them.

"Get Peter out of her now! We take care of ugly!" Parker yelled at Gwen and she nodded, picking Peter up and running out.

"Spider-Man!"

Venom charged at the pair and they dodged. Parker slid to the side and Miles jumped over it and shocked it with his electricity. It screamed in pain, but it kept going. If anything it seemed stronger. It came back at them and Parker shot webs at it while Miles went invisible.

It smashed Parker into the wall and kept punching him as he slowly faded. Miles shocked it more and started punching it. Venom just turned around, grabbed Miles, and threw him through the wall into the outside. There were dozens of cops who started shooting at Venom. It created a mass that stopped the bullets and when they stopped shooting, he sent the bullets right back.

"Take cover!" The police chief said as the bullets came back.

Miles came out with a steel pipe and smashed it into Venom's jaw. He didn't hurt. He grabbed Miles's arm and started crushing until he dropped the pipe. It made a clanging sound when it went down. When it heard the sound, Venom dropped Miles and started screaming.

"That's it!" Miles said exclaimed.

Miles went across the street dodging several masses that Venom threw his way, pulling signs out of the ground and smashing them against each other. Venom kept screaming in pain and each time he seemed to get weaker. Parker jumped from behind onto Venom and started punching it.

"No!" Miles yelled.

Venom got angrier and through the pain he got up and threw Parker at the ground. He then smashed into Miles and made his escape.

"Shit man. FU-

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I am so sorry for the wait. I have so many ideas about where to take this story and I hope I don't forget about this again. I have newfound inspiration for writing this and hope you enjoy the next few. I made this chapter slightly larger than the others because I felt bad about making you all wait especially during this situation. Leave a review so I know what you think and any ideas or tips are always appreciated. Thank you for being patient with me and see you guys in the next one.**


End file.
